


Late Night Snuggles

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: EXACT COPY OF OUR ROLEPLAY, M/M, Right?, Sweet, Tord likes to make tom blush, absolutely nothing bad at all i swear, actually..., an possibly tom, but youll like it any way, its so sweet, not that bad, probably zillions of grammar errors, they kiss, theyre fluffy, this is so fluffy i think youll reeeaallyy like it, tom is extremely ticklish, tord sticks his hand up toms shirt, well according to me, you might get diabetes, youve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tord likes to mess with Tom, but its super sweet ;>





	

Tom was laughing quietly after Tord finished his comment about some cheesy movie he’d called “American Werewolf of London”, or something along those lines… He’d put his arm around Tord, smiling.  
“Ha-ha… you’re silly~” Tord smiled, not even trying to contain a rising, soft giggle.  
“I know~” Tom replied, continuing to laugh.  
Tord reached over and gave Tom a ‘boop-on-the-nose’, giggling like a small child would.  
Tom accepted the flirt, and buried his face into Tord’s shoulder.  
“Ha-ha…” He laughed, shaking his head. “Very funny…”  
“Silly and funny…” Tord smiled contently, stroking Tom’s hair once.  
Tom dragged out a laugh, and Tord could feel Tom’s face heating up.  
“Silly… Funny… and flustered…” Tord continued, reaching up and tracing Tom’s jawline beneath his ear, making Tom shudder as goosebumps rippled through his body.  
Tom made a weak protest, and wrapped his arms around Tord. “Stoha-happ…” He laughed, knowing how red his face must be at the moment.  
“Hehe… Nah…” Tord answered, tracing one more time before he obeyed Tom.  
Tom smiled to himself, but suddenly started thinking about the issues. More specifically, what had happened with the robot. He pulled away from Tord quickly, and avoided making eye contact.  
"Tom… You okay...?" Tord ventured quietly, utterly confused at Tom's actions, but concerned for him as well.  
"Y-yeah… no... u-uh..." he kept replaying in his mind the moment when Tord had launched the rocket directly to him, most likely trying to kill him. He shook his head, staying silent.  
"Tom...?" Tord asked again, his voice dead-locked with concern. Tom wasn't looking so good right now. "You look terrified; you can tell me what's wrong..." He spoke softly, trying not to spark anything.   
"N-no I just... I-why is this different now?" He said quietly. "I just don’t understand..."  
"What's different?" Tord continued to speak quietly, torn between trying to inch a bit closer to Tom or keep his place. He regretted choosing to stay put.  
"You actually tried to kill me, did you forget that?" He asked, semi-loudly, unable to keep the sarcasm put of his voice. He looked up, looking Tord directly in the eyes. "Why is it different. Why do you suddenly care so much?"  
"T..." Tord had started, but the words left his mouth as soon as they came. What seemed like a block of cold ice formed in his stomach at Tom's words. "I-I.. I don't..."  
"I asked you a question. Why do you care now?" Tom asked sternly, displaying no emotion. He continued to look straight into Tord’s eyes, knowing this would eventually break him.  
"I... I've.. always.. cared..." He said extremely quietly, unable to tear his gaze from Tom's. His voice didn't even seem to try and raise to a higher volume, if he had even wanted to, it stayed quiet.  
"Psht, really?? You cared when you tried to kill me? If that’s how you show that you care about someone, you are messed. Up." he scoffed, getting more aggravated and hurt the longer this conversation continued. He noticed his vision blurring a bit and silently cursed at himself as he realized they were tears.  
"I-I.." Tord seemed lost in the time from where Tom had been stricken with a quick panic, to complete fury. Now... To tears. He really couldn't find any words, all had been stolen by Tom's. /Nobody's perfect.../ "I didn't.." Oh how desperately he just wanted to give Tom a meaningful embrace and tell him that he was sorry, he never meant it... But the words were never found..  
Tom finally looked away from Tord, closing his eyes and trying to get the thought out of his mind. They had been just fine before he started thinking back on the past. He quickly turned back around and hugged Tord tight, burying his face in Tord’s shoulder and not minding the tears that were falling now. "I’m sorry.." he whispered. "I forgive you for all that I’m sorry I brought it up."  
"Oh Tom.. No... It's okay.. don't cry..." Tord cooed quietly, relaxing a whole lot more once Tom had turned and hugged him. He lightly brought his hands around Tom, holding him close. "I'm sorry too... It's okay.." He murmured, trying to whisper comfort to Tom, he couldn't stand seeing him cry...  
Tom managed to calm himself down enough to stop crying, but he still was hugging Tord. He sighed. "I didn’t mean for all of this happen.." he pulled away just enough so he could look at Tord as he spoke. "I shouldn't have brought that up. "  
"No... It's okay..." Tord continued once again to speak quietly, bringing his hoodie sleeve over his hand so he could reach up to wipe Tom's face free of tear-stains. "Everyone needs a good cry once'n a while, yeah?" He ended, bringing both hands to the underside of Tom's chin, taking a moment to enjoy how beautiful he really was...  
Tom smiled weakly at Tord, before leaning forward quickly and kissing him, not giving Tord any time to object.  
Tord was initially surprised by the kiss, but returned it softly and quietly, keeping Tom close to himself in a tight hug.  
Tom pulled away after a few seconds, and smirked at Tord. "Heheh... well, I feel better now."  
"hmmhm.." Tord nodded with a hum, still keeping his arms lightly laced behind Tom. "That's good..." He smiled warmly to reassure Tom, his ash-tinted eyes soft, longing. "Want to stay up some more or hit the hay?" He added after a while, speaking only softly.  
"I'd rather stay up.." Tom said answered with certainty. "If you wanna sleep, that’s fine." He quickly added, not wanting to seem like he was forcing them both to do so.  
"hehe.. no friend.." Tord said sweetly, keeping his smile, it possibly growing brighter. "I'm perfectly fine with staying up." Tord practically purred, only daring to tighten his embrace around Tom in the slightest.  
Tom laughed, feeling himself start to blush again. He quickly brought his hands up to his face to cover it before realizing this just made that fact that he was blushing more obvious. "S-see what you're doing?" He asked while laughing.  
"hehe, yeeeess~" Tord dragged out the word softly, tracing his hands from the back of Tom to the front, slowly, gently prying his hands from his face and leaning in just in the slightest, only to be putting on a very subtle, excited grin for Tom to see. (And Tord was also quite excited to see Tom squirm a bit as his hands touched his sides, someone was ticklish~)  
Tom knew for a fact that by now, his face was bright red. He smiled back at Tord, trying not to laugh.  
"hehe~ someone's tickel~iiishhh.." Tord dragged out the word as done before, keeping a very excited, and concentrated grin on his face, as he brought his hands slowly back down to Tom's sides, and lightly traced a swirl symmetrically on both sides at the same time.  
Tom pulled away quickly, not able to keep from smiling. "Stoopppp" he whined, pretending to be upset.  
"hehe~ aww I’m sowwie tommyy..." Tord cooed, putting on his best 'puppy-dog eyes' through his mischievous smile. "didn't hear ya... stop.. this..?" He added, not even trying to suppress the quiet giggle that passed through his lips as he tickled Tom's sides /again/.  
Tom grabbed Tord’s hands while laughing "YES, stop that!" He said, still laughing. He didn’t let go of Tord’s hands.  
"Heheh~!" Tord laughed, grinning enthusiastically. He leaned forward to nuzzle into the crook of Tom's neck. It seemed like a bit of a cuddle moment for, well, a moment, before he gently blew a raspberry, excited for Tom's reaction.  
Tom let out a surprised squeaking kind of sound before pushing himself back, away from Tord. "Why do you mess with me like thisss" he muttered, still trying to stop laughing.  
Tord laughed quietly as he gently pulled Tom back. "ha-ha... it's fun seeing you blush~" He smiled. His smoky eyes gleamed with delight as he gazed at Tom. "You're so beautiful..." He cooed quietly.  
Tom immediately started blushing again, cursing the fact that he gets flustered easily. He shook his head slowly, staying silent, but smiling like crazy.  
"hehe, you're aadorableee..." Tord dragged his words subtly as he slowly leaned into Tom, the arms wrapped around Tom tightening.  
"Heheh...wrong. /You're/ adorable." Tom put his arms back around Tord, returning the hug. He smiled to himself.  
Tord smirked as Tom could obviously /not/ see what was going on behind him. Tord hummed, it breaking off into a small, quiet chuckle, as he carefully brought his arms down, creeping under Tom's shirt. His cold skin was greeted with warmth as he quickly, but carefully, wrapped them around Tom. /Hehe, see if /this/ is adorable.../  
Tom gasped slightly in surprise as he felt cold skin against his. "GEEZ your hands are cold.." he muttered, making sure Tord heard his comment.  
"ha-ha yeah.. and you're warm~" he answered quietly, keeping his arms around Tom, and nuzzling into him. He sighed with content, and decided to stay that way for a while...  
Tom rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling. He kept his arm wrapped around Tord as he yawned slightly.  
"Aww, getting tired already? “Tord said quietly, pulling himself away from Tom, but giving him a mischievous grin as he traced over Tom's sides once, before he pulled his hands out.  
"Pff- yeah, I am" Tom felt somewhat disappointed that Tord had pulled back from the hug.  
"heh.. alrighty..." Tord gave in, he himself yawning quietly. "You don't suppose... I c-could uh.. sleep with you? T-tonight?" he ventured, stammering, his ears finally turning red for the annoying stutter. "The sofa is awful lonely.." he added quietly, giving a mocking, sad-faced look as he gently traced the couch.  
Tom smirked "finally asking about that huh? I was wondering when that would come up." He laughed after a minute. "Of course you can" he said quieter, blushing slightly.  
"hehe.. thank you.." he grinned, leaning forward to give Tom a quick kiss. "time to go to bed then?" he asked quietly, resting his head on Tom's chest.  
Tom smiled. "Yeeeeppp.." He sighed, sort of sad to ruin the moment.  
"mm.. you sound sad tomm.." Tord smiled to himself as he hummed, keeping his head down.  
"Not at all" Tom laughed, "just disappointed to ruin this moment." He looked over at Tord.  
Tord nodded, exhaling after a quick yawn. He drowsily began tapping his fingers up Tom's chest, up to where both of his arms hung loosely over Tom's shoulders. He hummed as he grinned, looking up to meet Tom's gaze. "We don't have to go to bed ya ‘know..." he smiled cozily.  
"But I’m tiredddd" Tom whined, faking being upset again. He gently pulled away from Tord, shifting so that he was lying down on the couch where he used to be sitting.  
"Awww... baby getting cranky~" Tord laughed, cautiously bringing himself to lay down on Tom, smiling up at him and bringing up his hand to trace just below Tom's ear, humming quietly.  
Toms face turned a bright shade of red as he laughed softly. "We really should get some sleep though.." he whispered.  
"hehe.." Tord giggled drowsily as he rested his hand on Tom's shoulder. "Yeaahh... You're right.." As if on que, Tord yawned once more, quietly.  
Tom closed his eyes "hehe...well..I’ll see you in the morning then.." he mumbled, deciding to stay on the couch for the night. He hesitated a minute before putting his arms around Tord again.  
Tord hoped it was okay for him to weave his arms under Tom's head so they worked as a head-rest, and his own head parked under Tom' chin. He snuggled up cozily to Tom, it took him a while to get situated, as usual, in-between certain moves he’d slip an unnecessary sorry or two. All before he answered drowsily with the promising phrase, "I love you~" and then he himself, closed his eyes.  
Tom smiled brightly as he heard these words. "I..love you too." He replied before focusing on sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY.  
> So this is an exact copy of our roleplay, like i litreally copied and pasted EVERYTHING.  
> So grammar errors bewareeeee *spoopy moosic*
> 
> aaannyywayyy the roleplaywas super fun and we stayed up till like, what is it12am playing? it was fun >:3


End file.
